mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC Live: Vera vs. Jones
UFC Live: Vera vs. Jones"UFC LIVE: Vera vs. Jones", retrieved from UFC.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on March 21, 2010 in Broomfield, Colorado at the 1stBank Center. This event was the UFC's debut on Versus."Jones-Vera Agreed for Versus", retrieved from sherdog.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 The event was shown on a large number of international networks including Rogers Sportsnet in Canada, Televisa in Mexico, and ESPN in the United Kingdom."UFC Announces International Broadcast Plans for UFC on Versus", retrieved from mmajunkie.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 This was the second time that the UFC had visited Broomfield, Colorado; UFC Fight Night 13 took place at the 1stBank Center (then named Broomfield Events Center) in 2008."Home Page for 1st Bank Center", URL accessed March 19, 2010 Background Brandon Vera was previously scheduled to fight Antônio Rogério Nogueira at UFC 109, but Nogueira was forced out of the bout with an ankle injury."Nogueira Out of UFC 109", retrieved from sherdog.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Junior dos Santos and Gabriel Gonzaga were originally set to fight at UFC 108, but Gonzaga suffered an injury that prevented him from competing. A bout between Clay Guida and Sean Sherk was in the works but Sherk suffered an undisclosed injury and was forced to pull out."Sean Sherk vs. Clay Guida scratched from UFC on Versus", retrieved from sbnation.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Shannon Gugerty will step in as the replacement against Guida. "Sherk scratched, Gugerty steps in to face Guida", retrieved from mmajunkie.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 John Howard was originally scheduled to fight Anthony Johnson but Johnson was forced to withdraw from the bout with a knee injury. Daniel Roberts was selected as Johnson's replacement."Anthony Johnson injured, Daniel Roberts fights John Howard at UFC on Versus", retrieved from mmafrenzy.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Spencer Fisher was set to fight Duane Ludwig but was forced out of the bout due to an undisclosed injury. Darren Elkins has stepped in for the injured Fisher. Rob Kimmons was forced to pull out of his bout with Mike Pierce from a leg injury. Julio Paulino is expected to be Kimmons' replacement. Official Fight Card Preliminary Card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Eric Schafer vs. Jason Brilz' :Brilz defeated Schafer via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). *'Welterweight bout: Mike Pierce vs. Julio Paulino' :Pierce defeated Paulino via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Heavyweight bout: Brendan Schaub vs. Chase Gormley' :Schaub defeated Gormley via TKO (punches) at 0:47 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: John Howard vs. Daniel Roberts' :Howard defeated Roberts via KO (punch) at 2:01 of round 1. *'Lightweight bout Duane Ludwig vs. Darren Elkins' :Elkins defeated Ludwig via TKO (ankle injury) at 0:44 of round 1. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Eliot Marshall vs. Vladimir Matyushenko' :Matyushenko defeated Marshall via split decision (30-27, 28-29, 30-27). *'Lightweight bout: Clay Guida vs. Shannon Gugerty' :Guida defeated Gugerty via submission (arm-triangle choke) at 3:40 of round 2. Main Card *'Middleweight bout: Alessio Sakara vs. James Irvin' :Sakara defeated Irvin via TKO (punch) at 3:01 of round 1. *'Heavyweight bout: Cheick Kongo vs. Paul Buentello' :Kongo defeated Buentello via submission (strikes) at 1:16 of round 3. *'Heavyweight bout: Junior dos Santos vs. Gabriel Gonzaga' :dos Santos defeated Gonzaga via TKO (punches) at 3:53 of round 1. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Brandon Vera vs. Jon Jones' :Jones defeated Vera via KO (punches) at 3:19 of round 1. Notes and references External links * * Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship Fight Nights